


Światło mojej Pani

by dingo317



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, delikatny seks w tle, romans, uszczypliwości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Soi Fon zakochana? A to ci dopiero! W kim? No, oczywiście, że w Yu. Ojej, słodka, mała Soi, nie usłyszysz dzisiaj nic dobrego na swój temat. Rating T z powodu delikatnego seksu w tle.





	Światło mojej Pani

Złote oczy patrzą na mnie. I tylko na mnie, tak jak powinno być.

-Czy moja pszczółka jest zmęczona?

W Jej głosie słychać śmiech jak zwykle gdy do mnie mówi. To normalne więc odpowiadam z uśmiechem.

-Tak, Yoruichi-sama. Miałam dzisiaj dużo pracy w biurze i na treningu.

-Aha. Ale chyba wszystko w porządku, co kochanie?

Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ona się ze mnie podśmiewuje?

-Hmmm, tak...

-To fajniusio. No to skoro już jesteśmy w twojej sypialni, pszczółko, to pozwól, że cię otulę kołderką. Tą twoją ulubioną, w różowe kotki, którą dostałaś ode mnie na 15-te urodzinki. Dobrze?

-Yoruichi-sama...

-Ładnie się rumienisz, kochanie. No kładź się już do łóżeczka. Czekasz na kogoś?

-N-nie...Yoruichi-sama...

-To kładź się szybciutko. Tylko zdejmij ubranie, złotko, bo ci się raczej nie przyda. A ja zgaszę lampę. Tą z serduszkami, ode mnie, na 16-te urodzinki.

-Y-Yoruichi-sama...

-Tak?

-NIC! Już nic!

-Dobrze. A teraz okryję cię kołderką i dam całuska.

*Cmok*

-Yoru...

-Cicho skarbie, śpij już. Miałaś ciężki dzień. A ja usiądę na łóżeczku mojej Soi...

Wstyd przyznać, ale czuję nadzieję nie do opisania.

-...i porozmawiam z tobą. Tak na początek...jak było dzisiaj na KRDD?

-*gulp* Na Komisji Rekrutacyjnej Drugiej Dywizji?

-Tak, skarbie. Właśnie na tej zabawnej imprezie połączonej z biciem i poniżaniem nowych rekrutów. Za 10 ryo opłaty. Plus cuks od Pana Porucznika dla dziewczynek...Przyniosłaś im cuksy, pszczółko?

-Ekhem...Chyba...

-Ojejku, chyba ci za gorąco pod kołderką. Słoneczko, nie denerwuj się proszę. Ja mam do ciebie tylko jedno małe pytanko...

-Jakie?

Dlaczego mój cholerny głos jest taki słaby. Ona jak zwykle mówi pewnie i spokojnie. Czuję jednak 6-tym zmysłem, że jest coraz bardziej zła...

Za co?!

-Chciałam zapytać obecną Panią Kapitan co takiego mówili Panowie oficerowie na Komisji małej Kirze-chan i innym smarkulom. O mnie. Umiesz to sobie przypomnieć, gówniaro?

-Yoruichi-sama!

-Ach, rozumiem, że pamiętasz?

*GULP*

-To dobrze. Bo widzisz mała, wyzywanie mnie od małp i niedożywionych mend mało komu wychodzi na zdrowie. I...

-...

-Ja wiem, że mnie nie było ponad 100 lat i że bardzo tęskniłaś. W porządku, ale czy tobie od tej twojej fascynacji całkiem już odbija?

-Yoru...

-Cicho, mała, ja teraz mówię. Ja, twoja senpai. I ciekawi mnie kto tak kazał mówić Ohmaedzie?

-...

-Bo on twierdzi, że ktoś mu kazał. Nie chciał powiedzieć kto, ale to chyba jasne, co nie, Soi Fon-taichou?

-...

-Pszczółka ma chyba problemy z oddychaniem. Poluźnić ci kołnierzyk od koszuli nocnej? Bo z bielizną chyba sobie poradzisz, co?

-Ale ja...

-Tak?

-Ja tylko myślałam...Yoruichi-sama...

-Cicho. Nie waż się beczeć, gówniaro. Bo za takie coś to ja mogę zrobić tylko jedno...

-T-tak, Yoruichi-sama...A co?

-Po pierwsze to chcę ci uświadomić, taichou, że w twojej cholernej Dywizji są 83 dziewczyny w aktywnych drużynach. Wiem bo dzisiaj całe popołudnie spędziłam w biurze, a wiesz jak tego nie cierpię.

*gulp*

-83 dziewczyny i każda marzy, żeby mnie, jak to mówią zabójcy Zarakiego, zrąbać konkretnie. Najlepiej od dupy strony, gówniaro.

-Eeeee...Buahahahaha...

-Bardzo ładnie, pszczółko, ale się opanuj bo spadniesz z łóżeczka od tego zapału i sobie zrobisz krzywdę...przedwcześnie.

-Tak jest...

-Więc powiadamiam cię, że rada starszych, po wnikliwej analizie twego zachowania...w godzinach popołudniowych...kiedy to najlepiej się śpi...postanowiła...

-...

-Że przez najbliższy miesiąc śpisz na kanapce, Słonko.

-Eeee?

-A jak ci coś podpowie, żeby wpaść do mnie do łóżka i przytulić się w "poszukiwaniu ciepła" to pomyśl jeszcze raz. Bo tam może być Kisuke.

-CO?

-Pstro, mała. Co, do tej pory znałaś mężczyzn tylko z moich, oraz innych starszych dziewcząt, opowieści?

-Yoru...

-Cichutko, pszczółko. Nie bucz mi tutaj bo cię nie zamierzam za ten obciach głaskać po włoskach. Nie tym razem.

-Ekhem...

-Napijesz się czegoś przed snem? Może być absynt?

-Yoruichi...jak możesz...?

-Mogę i to jeszcze jak...No, ale za długo już tu jestem. Kisuke czeka. Bardzo czeka. Czy ty rozumiesz jak bardzo?

-Kisuke...Urahara...

-Ten sam. I, żeby nie było wątpliwości, to będziemy figlować. Dość intensywnie, pszczółko.

Gdy wstaje i się przeciąga widzę ją w całej okazałości. Po prostu odbiera mi mowę i władzę w kończynach jakby Mayuri trafił mnie swoim Ashizogi Jizo.

-No, uciekam. Śpij grzecznie moja mała Soi i nie myśl o niezdrowych zabawach. Przecież ty masz ponad 100 lat! To trochę dużo, nie?

*chlip *chlip*

-Już mnie nie ma. Popłacz sobie troszeczkę w poduszeczkę. Tą ode mnie, na 8-me urodzinki. Pa, pa.

*chlip* *chlip* *chlip*

-Dobranoc, Soi.

-D-d-dobranoc, Y-Yoruichi...sama...

Wychodzi, a ja rzucam się na poduszkę i łkam. Przestaję gdy docierają do mnie odgłosy z kwater mojej Yu. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość...

-Ohhhh, Kisuke!

Niech cię szlag trafi Uraharo Kisuke za twoje durne, niczym nieuzasadnione prawo do mojej Pani. Ja ci dam, ja ci jeszcze pokażę.

Ale najpierw muszę pójść do żeńskiego dormitorium Drugiej Dywizji bo tu się nie da spać. A rano...

Rano zmienię te durne wytyczne dla oficerów rekrutacyjnych. Żeby tylko nikt się nie dowiedział czemu ja to robię...


End file.
